fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Brawl
Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Brawl is an action 3D fighting game by Clover Entertainment. It is based off the Japanese monster movie series by Toho. It will be seen at the upcoming F3 event and is expected to be released on October 18th, 2012. It is for Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, and Wii U. It is the first Godzilla game on the Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii U. Gameplay The game is a remake to the 2002 video game, Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. . The game plays in the style of a 3-D fighting game. You take on the role of one of 23 monsters from the Godzilla series, and battle other monsters in epic, city destroying fashion. Now with the upgraded Clover Engine 3.0, the monsters look realistic and the buildings, crumble, fall apart, and collapse like never before. Players can actually lift small buildings off the ground and throw them at other monsters. Each monster has its own breath weapon. Godzilla for example, has his trademark atomic breath, while King Ghidorah can shoot lightning from all 3 of his heads. The game plays as a fighting game yet works differently than the traditional one-on-one structured rounds. Instead, fights can include up to 4 players in a four-way simultaneous fighting structure. The camera is in third person perspective, allowing the player to focus solely on their character. Also unlike most fighting games, players are allowed to roam freely within the large city area, which allows climbing and jumping from buildings and cliffs. Monsters can use the environment to deal out damage to their foes by making weapons of various objects found within the city, such as large pieces of rubble from destroyed buildings and some vehicles as projectiles, and smokestacks from factories as clubs, and radio antennae as spears to impale enemies, temporarily stunning them. Tall buildings that are damaged can topple over and crush enemies, inflicting a lot of damage to the monster that got crushed. Initially, you only start off with 2 monsters: Godzilla 2000 and Anguirus. But you can earn "G-Points" (short for Godzilla-Points), which you can use to unlock more monsters to play as. Expansion Pack An expansion Pack is avaliable for Xbox LIVE and Playstation Network and the Wii U Online Shop. It features 5 more monsters and 4 more cities. It is unknown so far when the expansion pack will be released, but we know it will be sometime in early 2013. Modes 'Campaign' Choose a monster of your choice and battle against several other monsters in a world tour. Earn G-Points from every monster you defeat, and become the King of the Monsters. 'Co-Op Campaign' Team up with a buddy and battle in 4-player matches in a multiplayer campaign. 'Brawl' Duke it out with your friends in 4-player matches. Great for if you don't have Online connection. 'Destruction Mode' This mode is for 1-4 players. Play as a monster of your choice and unleash your fury on a city. Cause as much damage and destruction to the city as you can within the time limit of 5 minutes. Online Continue the city-crushing battles online with people around the world. 'Challenge Mode' Engage in intense challenges as a certain monster. Examples include: *Destroy as Much of New York City as possible within the Time Limit *Battle Mecha-King Ghidorah as King Ghidorah 'Online' Fight against other players around the world. Play in modes such as, "Team Deatmatch", or "Deathmatch", or "Destruction". 'Store' This is where you go to buy more monsters and cities using your G-Points. You can also buy concept art and trailers for the game and old trailers for Godzilla's movies. Monsters Environments New York City 3.jpg|'New York City, USA' Los Angeles 2.jpg|'Los Angeles, USA' Cairo.jpg|'Cairo, Egypt' London97.jpg|'London, Egland': Paris.jpg|'Paris, France': Rome.jpg|'Rome, Italy': Boston.jpg|'Boston, USA': Chicago 2.jpg|'Chicago, USA' Monster Island.jpg|'Monster Island' Tokyo 3.jpg|'Tokyo, Japan' Osaka city.jpg|'Osaka, Japan' Shanghai.jpg|'Shanghai, China' Reception Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Category:Clover Entertainment Category:Games by Clover Entertainment